vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Diplomacy Gear in Game
This page contains information concerning the best diplomacy gear you can find in the game, except for the gear found in lockboxes. Except for the masks, most end game gear consist in different sets, depending on the presence you want to rise at a time being. Masks The best masks in the game are by far the masks you can get through writs quests, available when you reach lvl 15. You will never find better masks, and you will hardly ever find other masks in the game past the diplomat's saga anyway. For more information about the different masks that can be obtained, please check Diplomacy Masks. Held items ]] Held items are those that will give you the most presence, and thus are very important. There are several end game held items that are complementary to each other. The most important and difficult to acquire is the Sign of the Exemplar of All Telon. The only station you won't find an end game item for is the merchant station. Sign of the Exemplar of All Telon You can find the Sign following a walkthrough to prestige titles and altars. It is, by far, the best held item you will ever find in the game, but lacks presence in different stations. That is the reason why you will need other held items for those needed stations. Mug of Four Seasons For the crafter presence, you can get the Mug of Four Seasons. This item is the reward for a lvl 40 diplomacy quest, Make These Peacocks Lovebirds, second part of End the Squabbling, given by Myra Thornwood, the Assistant of Internal Affairs found in the throne room of New Targonor. The quests are pretty fast to do and won't require you to leave New Targonor. High Shaman's Staff For the outsider presence, you can get the High Shaman's Staff. It is the reward for the quest Legends in the Islands, a lvl 40 quest found in the Dallerjuba Village, near Tanvu. First parts of this quest can be done in Tawar Galan and are lvl 6 to 30 quests. Officer's Hookah For the soldiers presence, you can get the Officer's Hookah. It is a possible reward for T5 bartenders parleys (lvl 45 and 50 parleys only). Gaudy Hookah If you don't have the Sign of the Exemplar of All Telon but still want presence in all stations (except for merchants), then you can acquire the Mug of Four Seasons, the High Shaman's Staff, the Officer's Hookah, along with the Gaudy Hookah for the academics presence. Please note, though, that the Gaudy Hookah is totally useless if you have the Sign of the Exemplar of All Telon. It is a reward for a lvl 40 quest given by Vizier Davood Khani in Ahgram's palace. Wrist The best diplomacy wrist item can be acquire through the KDQ quests. (need image) While not the best, the Bracelet of Lucky Charms is very similar and can be acquired much easier. It is the reward for pre-10 adventuring quests, of any starting area (whether you start on Isle of Dawn or not), and can be updated for free by simpling right-clicking it when you reach respectively lvl 20, 30, 40 and 50 in any sphere (adventuring, crafting, diplomacy). Gloves The best diplomacy gloves in game can be bought to any of the New Targonor Noble Houses for 10 House coins. Each House can offer you a set of gloves with 162 noble + 162 of another station presence, the other station depending on the House you buy the gloves in. Moreover, the gloves also give you +1 initial expression depending on the house. The best you can do is to get gloves from all houses. However, this can be a really long and painful process. If you don't want to go through all of it, you can simply get the lamplighter gloves with any of the three Head Informants in Telon for a still nice +125 to 2 stations. Boots, Belt, Earrings, Shoulders So far, the best you can find are from the Head Informants. Chest & Leggings The best chest & leggings you can find in the game are by far crafted from the PotA recipes. They are not soulbound, so you may find someone to craft them / sell them to you. It requires rare T5 resources. Cloak The best diplomacy cloak in game is by far the Imperial diplomacy cloak that is a reward from Magi Hold Diplomacy questline. (need image) You may have to also get cloaks from Head Informants to have presence in all stations. Necklace The best necklaces you can find are from Head Informants, though there is one necklace you can add to the mix. During the questline Legends in the Islands to get your High Shaman's Staff, you will also be rewarded with a necklace that gives +190 noble presence. Ring The best diplomacy ring in the game is a reward during the Magi Hold diplomacy questline. (need image) In Magi Hold, there is also an Imperial Ring, dropped by any mob in the dungeon, that gives you +300 clergy presence. But as for the cloak, you may have to buy rings from Head Informants to get presence in all stations. Container There are two end game containers that can interest a player, depending on what he wants. The first one is the Imperial Bag. You can get it as the final reward of Magi Hold diplomacy questline. It has 75 slots and a nice +100 to soldiers presence. The best bag in absolute is the Loremaster's Holding Satchel. You can get it as a reward during the Pantheon of the Ancients diplomacy questline (first quest of the questline, only requires T1 access). It has 75 slots and different very nice bonuses. Category:Diplomacy